Forged in light, born in darkness
by shadowhawk1388
Summary: Born into a war with no choice but to fight, he will do everything in his power to end it. Meanwhile dark forces slowly gather power waiting for the moment to strike, the future is no longer certain. Will the young seraph be able to overcome all obstacles or will he succumb to the coming storm.


CHAPTER 1: forged in light, born in darkness

 **So yeah, new story idea.**

 **Read it.**

* * *

Walking through the ornately and decorated halls of heaven two figures could be seen having a serious discussion. Both figures could only be described as extremely beautiful, the female figure had curly blonde hair, green eyes, and a voluptuous figure, and on her back, were 12 white wings of the purest white and dressed in white robes with gold lining and golden halo set above her head. The male figure was a handsome -looking man with long blonde hair and green eyes, he wore a red robe with a gold cross on the front of his white Alb and golden shoulder plates with a white sash and a golden halo set above his head. like the other figure he also has 12 wings but unlike the female figure this one had 12 golden wings symbolizing his position among the ranks of heaven. Both of these figures are known as Gabriel the strongest woman in heaven and Michael leader of all angels.

"what do you think he is doing Michael, it is not often that father has been this troubled?" asked Gabriel.

"I don't know Gabriel, I will not pretend to understand what goes through father's mind for it is not my place to understand or comprehend such things, but, should he call for us then we shall serve him to the best of our ability as we have always done" answered Michael all the while keeping his eyes set in front of him with a serious look on his face.

"but what I can tell you is that whatever has father troubled has most likely have to do with the war." Said Michael solemnly. Now this brought their thoughts to the current state of events that was currently happening; the great war as it has come to be known, a three-way war between the legions of angels, fallen, and devils. For every battle fought it left thousands of casualties on each side with every battle being more destructive than the last.

"How long will this war keep on going Michael?" asked Gabriel tiredly as if the mere thought of the war left her weary.

Michael for his part did not deem to answer his sister's question, not because he didn't want to but because he could not after all how does one judge the time for a war that has spent centuries going to end? Would it be until every enemy faction has used up all their resources, or when their armies have been reduced to nothing? Or is it until every enemy leader has been

"come Gabriel let us rejoin our brothers" was all Michael said as he took the lead all the while Gabriel followed silently behind, not pointing out the fact that he didn't answer her question.

* * *

When one thinks of heaven it can easily lead to someone to then think about God, the almighty, the big man upstairs, Yahweh, the lord, the creator, but to most he is simply known as God.

" _impossible"_

strangely enough this word cannot in any way ever be associated with him, after all nothing is impossible to he who created everything.

" _this cannot be"_

or was I wrong.

Currently God the almighty was having a problem, now by problem I don't mean forgetting to turn in your homework on time, no such a thing is beneath God, but for him of all beings to be having a problem could only be short of complete and utter disastrous, talking about apocalyptic world ending scenario.

" _how can my sight be blocked"_

God being all knowing, for his sight to be blocked is nothing short of impossible, for there is no being in the world or other to be capable of such, not even other gods are capable of interfering with his sight, him being the strongest and most powerful of his brethren, hence the almighty.

" _The future is no longer clear to me"_

God had been attempting to look into the future to look at every possible path that will lead to the original conclusion of the war and beyond, so far everything has been going as intended, the three factions are still going at each other which will eventually lead to the two heavenly dragons bringing their fight to the battlefield which in turn will cause a temporary cease fire between the factions in order to kill the two dragons, which in turn will bring the war ever closer to the end resulting in the death of the Satan's and himself included, for a time that is. After all one does not just kill God.

But from there his sight has started to become obscured by a thick fog that he cannot see through and the only thing he could make out is barely discernible whispering that he could not make out. He knew of one being who could be capable of this; the apocalyptic beast, he knew that in the original path he would have to give his life in order to seal the beast at the "end of the world." But then again, the beast is unlikely to be responsible, no, the answer probably lies on something more sinister in nature.

Suddenly as if to confirm his suspicions the whispering grew louder and more discernible, whispering of dark things to come. Suddenly a vision assaulted his sight and the future became accessible to him, but it was no longer the same.

It showed the earth wrought in flames and darkness, the very air a poison to anyone or anything still alive, clouds of ashes that killed anything it touched, and the painful and despair inducing wails of those who remained, along with the hollow-like shrieks of the monsters that resided in the shadows.

Then a brief vision of heaven appeared, no longer was the pearly white and golden throne which he sat in the same but a broken and shattered throne covered in bone dust. Heaven no longer shined in his brilliance and majesty but in complete and utter darkness and ash, and so very quiet, oh so quiet for the harmonic singing of his angels has grown silent. And just as it came the vision abruptly ended.

God sat motionless in his throne for a second then slowly he tore his gaze away from the future and returned to the present.

" _It seems I can no longer sit on the sidelines and observe"_ was all he said as he slowly got up from his throne.

* * *

Creating a spear of light Michael quickly stabbed it through the chest of the devil right where his heart would be, the devil could do nothing as he watched his blood flow free from his chest. Letting the spear rest there for a moment longer, Michael abruptly pulled his spear in a shower of blood, letting the devil fall from the sky where they took their battle. Michael did not know from what family the devil came from, since based on the feel of the devil he could have been at least high class, rather foolish really since the poor fool decided to challenge him on his own, quite the arrogant one really like the rest of his kind.

Looking across the battlefield Michael could see that they currently held the advantage as they were slowly pushing all devil forces back to their fortress where they well than lay siege upon with all of heavens might.

Sensing a devil trying to sneak up on him Michael quickly used the same spear and threw it at the devil spearing him through the chest, creating a sword of light Michael blocked an overhead strike coming from his right, using his impressive strength Michael overpowered the devil which he then beheaded with one clean strike. That makes three.

"Michael!" hearing someone calling out his name he slowly turned to look at who it was. The figure approaching had like him 12 wings of the purest white marking their rank as one of the seraphs and a halo on her head, they wore an impressive black plate armor that contrasted greatly with her wings but hugged the figure quite nicely and easily identifying the figure as female.

Slowly reaching for the helmet, the now identified seraph removed her helmet where a cascade of lustrous jet-black hair fell down to her back, moving the helm to her side the seraph stared back at Michael with a serious expression all the while revealing her face. She had a beautiful complexion with pale smooth skin and golden irises that seemed to glow with a hidden light in them.

"Albedo what the situation?" questioned Michael, all the while revealing the seraphs name.

"scouts have reported that a large fallen army is heading this way as we speak, and that's not the worst of it, it appears that Azazel is the one leading the charge" said albedo seriously.

"Azazel!?" said Michael surprised that the governor of the fallen angels would be the one leading the charge.

"I see so that's how it's going to be" said Michael already understanding the situation.

"it seems while we were being preoccupied with the devils, Azazel saw it as a chance to take us both out while we were busy killing each other and weakening our forces, quite simple plan but impressive nonetheless, as expected of him." Said Michael while begrudgingly complementing his enemy for such a maneuver.

"should I sound the retreat brother?" albedo questioned while reaching for the horn in her holster.

thinking over the matter Michael quickly knew that they no longer had the advantage seeing as the fallen have finally decided to play their move, and that they couldn't get rid of the devils before the fallen got here.

"Do it, they should all fall back and regroup to prepare for the fallen, I'll be the one to take care of Azazel while you lead the charge" said Michael making his decision.

"very well brother, and good luck" said Albedo while reaching for the horn to sound the call.

"and you as well overseer" and with that Michael hurried on his way to meet the fallen army.

* * *

Seeing her brother flying away to meet with the fallen, albedo brought the horn to her lips and sounded the call to fall back. The sound resounded throughout the entire battlefield catching the attention of both the devils and angels alike, although while the meaning was lost to the devils the angels knew that that was the sound to fall back and regroup. Halting all their plans to advance the angels started falling back leaving a very confused army of devils behind before noticing a speck of darkness in the distance that quickly grew in size as it got closer making the devils realize why the angels have halted their advance, for it would seem the fallen have finally arrived.

Issuing orders, the devils started falling back to the safety of their fortress waiting to meet both the fallen and angels head on.

While the devils were starting to regroup the angels were ready to meet their traitorous brethren head on and at the front of it was the angel Overseer albedo who held somewhat the same rank as Michael as leader of all angels only that she was somewhat of a second in command for Michael.

"How many?" Albedo questioned the angel at her side.

"Probably in the thousands" answered the figure in an emotionless tone.

"Do you think Michael will be alright?" Albedo asked.

"Knowing the fool, he will probably try to take on the whole army if he could but since its Azazel he will be facing he'll probably try to move their incoming fight to a separate location." Answered the figure in the same emotionless tone.

"Hmm…hey Ulquiorra want to make a little bet on who will win" said Albedo jovially all the while revealing the identity of the figure. Ulquiorra was fairly muscular, male angel of average height with a rather melancholic appearance. He has fairly short messy black hair, pale white skin, and green piercing eyes, along with teal lines which descend from the lower part of his eyes. He wears the white priestly garbs that all angels wear although more ornate in appearance with silver pauldrons on both shoulders and 10 pure white wings on his back with halo on his head.

"Now why would I do something as meaningless as that, we both know who would win" answered Ulquiorra matter of factly as if the answer was as clear as day to him.

"Oh, come now ulquiorra it's just a little bit of fun till the fighting starts" said Albedo lightheartedly.

"If you have time for such things than perhaps you should prepare for the incoming battle" said ulquiorra noticing how her armor looked a little cracked on a few places.

Noticing his look, she quickly explained, "Hermes Trismegistus should regenerate in a few minutes" said albedo. True to her words ulquiorra could see the armor already repairing itself.

Hermes Trismegistus: a divine armor created by God. It is a full plate mail consisting of three layers of armor designed to repel physical damage. The first layer is an assimilation armor in liquid form which fits the body perfectly and enhances physical abilities. The next layer is a complete full-body armor layer, like an undershirt. And finally, the outermost layer covers the inner layers and increases defenses even more. Though a divine item it may be, it specializes solely in physical defense with one other ability. Due to the armors three layers though it is capable of taking three god level attacks before braking completely and that is of course if the armor hasn't completely self-repaired itself as it was capable of doing being the other ability it had.

Looing out into the distance ulquiorra saw a white speck among a sea of black. "well it seems Michael has finally reached the fallen army, what should we do overseer?" said ulquiorra calmly.

Putting on her helmet, she created a spear of light in her hands in preparation for the battle. "Now we wait for the fireworks to start" was her reply.

* * *

"Well that's a face I haven't seen in quite a while, to what do I owe the pleasure to such a meeting brother" said Azazel jovially. Azazel is the governor general of the fallen angels and Grigori. He is a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. He possesses 12 jet-black wings that grow out from his back, too many his wings are said to be the color of a never ending black, like a black hole. His attire is that of a V-neck maroon long coat with a wide, open high collar that opens up at the hem. Two black belts around the waist and four black bands on each arm. He wore grey slacks and brown shoes.

"Don't you dare call me brother Azazel, not after what you've done, not after you turned you're back on God." Said Michael in an angry tone though the calm facial expression on his face never changed.

"Hmph, ever the serious one I see. So what? So, what if I did? I made my choice and I don't regret a second of it, so I believe that it's time that you forget the past and focus on the present after all you are all alone with no way of escape Michael." Said Azazel

Looking around he could see that while he and Azazel were talking the fallen army had slowly surrounded him. With no means of escape visible Michael quickly snapped his fingers and thousands of spears of light were summoned in an instant, each on pointing at a single fallen soldier.

Snapping his own fingers Azazel summoned his own spears capable of matching those of Michael's and just as numerous.

"why don't we take this elsewhere Michael "said Azazel as he started going off into separate direction from the battlefield

"very well than" complied Michael

And so the battle between the two leaders of their separate faction was about to begin.

* * *

" _From light, I will make you"_

" _Strength and power, you shall receive"_

" _With ironclad will and unbreakable soul"_

" _My will you will follow"_

" _The greatest of my angels you will be"_

" _You will be perfect, like all my creations"_

" _But unique like each one"_

" _A gift I will bestow upon you"_

" _My blessing be with you"_

" _For fate has in store many things for you"_

" _You who shall embody the principle of the end and the beginning"_

" _So, come forth my child and take you're place at my side"_

" _My child born in darkness, but forged in light"_

" _For we have many things to do"_

* * *

The experience of being nothing to being something was truly odd, for no other word could come to mind when describing it. All that he knew was that he felt cold than warm a second later. Opening his eyes for the first time he could only marvel at where he was for everywhere he looked he was treated to a splendid sight. Taking his time, he looked back down at the immaculate clear flooring that reflected his appearance from his brown colored eyes to the shoulder length orange hair that reminded him of a sunset, although not having ever seen a sunset before in his admittedly very short life. Another thing he noticed was the brilliant shining halo above his head along with twelve white wings on his back, although unlike the other white wings of angels, his wings seemed to glow white with an aura of purity and clarity.

Standing up he finally noticed his current state of dress. He was adorned in black robes and armor. He also had two black blades, the largest one was slung across his back and in the shape of a Khyber knife, with the grip at the base of the blade and a handle extending back from this about roughly the width and length of his forearm. There was also a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade.

The second and much smaller blade was in the shape of a trench knife more than a sword. Unlike its counterpart, it has an enclosed handle, with a portion acting like a hand guard.

Finishing his observations about his blades, he quickly took a look around the place, soon his eyes landed upon a throne lying in the very center of the room, specifically the figure sitting upon the throne. Looking at the figure, he could not come up with any words to describe him as he could not by any means find one worthy enough of him. Soon a jolt of pain flared in his head causing him to grip his head and grit his teeth, clutching his head, he could feel something entering his head, knowledge of who the being was and who he was.

Once he regained his bearings he approached the figure but instead of coming close he kept his distance. Looking at the figure one more time he dropped his gaze and kneeled before the figure, already knowing it was expected of him.

"What would you have this seraph do, your holiness"

The figure now identified as God looked at his newest creation and realized he was perfect like all of his creations.

" _Come my child, we have much to do"_

Standing from his kneeling position he approached his creator, but before he could get within reach, he spoke.

" _That reminds me I have not yet given you a name yet_ "

Standing up from his throne God approached his newest creation.

" _From this day forth you shall be known as Malthael, Seraph of the End._

* * *

 **AND done! Man, that was a pain to write, I mean really, it's just so tiresome, I now have a deep respect for writers everywhere, especially those that can crank out 10k words like it's no big deal. Or it could be that I'm just a really slow writer. Either way I'm glad I got this first chapter done.**

 **So, what do you guys think of this first chapter!**

 **Good, bad, terrible?**

 **Anyhow I would like to explain a few things, namely ichigo as he will not be called ichigo in my story but malthael, and yes you heard right he will be called malthael from the diablo series. He will also be wearing the same thing as malthael, as I thought he looked like quite the badass.**

 **Ichigo's personality will also have a few changes here and there but nothing too drastic. also ichigo will look like his** **dangai self.**

 **Now another thing I would like to point out is that yes, it is Albedo from overlord. I was actually planning on making a pairing between her and ichigo thinking it would be rather unique and first of its kind.**


End file.
